End of the Gift, End of the Sandman
by PaotCraft
Summary: Los ultimos minutos para Margarita fueron desde lo sublime a lo caótico, vio a Julia irse –o eso creía- sintió su mente corriendo a mil por hora, sin embargo, lo ultimo que vio, con la ultima imagen con la que iría a la tumba seria, aquella muñeca, moviéndose hablándole regañándole...


Muhahahahah Muhahahaa... ok ya... regrese con otro pecado *w* con Pereza y la Loca-inestable-tocada (manoseada) por los dioses de Margarita (: fue escrito, como casi todos mis fic, en una repentina inspiracion...

**Advertencia** : Quiero decir que es T, no por que tenga violencia o algo parecido como lo fue "End of Nº VIII" si no que Margarita aqui tiene un serio caso de esquizofrenia, cambios de humor muy fuertes, alucilaciones entre otras cosas, en fin es muy inestable. (si se preguntan porque es asi... siempre la vi muy mal de esa cabeza)

**Summary:** Los ultimas minutos para Margarita fueron desde lo sublime a lo caótico, vio a Julia irse –o eso creía- sintió su mente corriendo a mil por hora, sin embargo, lo ultimo que vio, con la ultima imagen con la que iría a la tumba seria, aquella muñeca, moviéndose hablándole regañándole

**Nota:** ._. es el primero que no se enfoca en alguno de los personajes de gumi o tiene importancia, aunque si la nombro ^^

La conversacion del final, es exactamente la misma que se ve entre Elluka y Gumillia en el video de pereza, no es mia

**Disclaimer:  
**Vocaloid no me pertence, todos los derechos de autor a sus respectivos dueños y compañias.

Ni Margarita, ni Julia (Iriina) ni ninguno ningun personaje o objeto mencionado son de mi propiedad, son de Mothy- Akuno_P.

Lo unico que seria mio seria la historia a continuacion, pero tambien es parte de Mothy- Akuno_P devido a que esta ambientada en unas canciones de su autoria. Sin fines de Lucros, de y para Fans :B

* * *

Riqueza y libertad, que más podía pedir, aparte estaba ayudando al mundo ella no era mala, ella era buena; Cerro los ojos poco después de tomar un poco de vino, no se iba a engañar, ella no era ni amada, ni buena, ella… ella era una muñeca para el mundo una a la cual, ya habían jugado hasta que se aburrían y la dejaban para que otra persona jugara con ella, pero en un punto entre un compromiso con el marques y el nunca quejarse de nada, ella se rompió, se rompió de una manera que nadie jamás podría arreglarla. Margarita abrió sus ojos agua marina de nuevo refunfuñando para servirse otra copa de aquel exquisito vino y empezar a reír, podría podrirse en el mismo infierno, no me importaba, no se arrepentía de nada

Se levanto de la cómoda silla donde estaba para caminar hacia la ventana y sonreír al ver toda su creación, se relamió los labios aun sintiendo el sabor del vino que tomaba "Mis pequeños, duermen que lindo" dijo aun riendo caminando hacia su cuarto privado, rasco con cuidado su cabeza re-moviendo su cabello en esos momentos sueltos y bostezando, se sentía tan floja "Oh vamos Belfegor, déjame en paz un día" le dijo al viento irónicamente

Paso sus dedos de las manos por su gran colección de muñecas, deteniéndose en una, mirándola, arrugando su ceño, perdiendo su expresión de aparente alegría, odiaba esa muñeca, era tan insoportable, tan real, tan… tan parecía a ella, era como si la miraba fijamente un eterno recordatorio de lo que hacia lo único que la hacia sentir culpable

"Maldita Julia" dijo enojada "Porque darme esta muñeca, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" comenzaba a gritar desesperada tirando gran parte de las muñecas al suelo, pero a aquella no "¿Por qué a mi? Que realmente quieres de mi Julia" estaba teniendo un colapso, uno de aquellos que tenia cada vez más y mas, de aquellos que se detenían luego de unas buenas horas de gritos y desastres, igual nadie en todo el pueblo la escuchaban todos dormían, todos murieron, todos los acecino ella, apretó las manos contra su cabello y lo jalo levemente

"Ya deja de hablar, Calla" empezó hablarle a la muñeca "Que te calles" estaba desesperada había comenzando a llorar y salio corriendo de aquella habitación, salir corriendo a la calle totalmente desperada, no le molestaba patear cuerpos envenenados para llegar algún lugar donde pudiera gritar en paz -aunque muy en su asquerosa y maldita alma sabia que eso no seria posible- estaba desesperada quería creer que dormían y que en algún momento despertarían y le dirían

"Hola Margarita, gracias por tu medicina" o tal vez un "Miren, nuestra princesa de los sueños" pero nada nadie hacia nada, jalo su cabello suelto de nuevo, llorando mas fuerte, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas mientras aun podía escuchar su propia voz pero de una manera tan inorgánica, volteo rápidamente, esa muñeca no podía estar siguiéndola, pero con todo su mundo de cabeza, que impedía creer que aquella muñeca idéntica a ella la seguía

Tropezó con uno de los cuerpos cayendo de bruces al suelo, solo para comenzar a chillar con ganas acurrucarse en algún lugar del suelo donde no hubiera nadie solo llorando y jalando su cabello diciéndose a si misma "despierta, calla, despierta" una y otra vez mientras se calmaba y sentía como el sueño llegaba a ella de manera lenta, tenia que dormir, llevaba mucho despierta tenia que descansar, y cuando estaba empezando a dormir sintió como unas manos la movían y voz pasando por un cambio de chillona a una un poco mas madura

"Princesa, numero III" escucho "Hey Margarita" las manos la sacudieron de nuevo "No Santa no quiere, no quiere despertar" termino de decir

La peli agua subió su mirada floja al chico rubio quien ya había dejado de moverla "Lemy… Julia" Dijo con voz floja arrastrando las palabras y bostezando mientras se paraba del suelo y sacudía la ropa tratando se sonreírles, ellos eran reales ellos vivían

"Lemy… regresa con Nº II, IV y VI" dijo Julia con voz calmada acariciando la cabeza del chico antes de que este comenzara a correr por lo que parecía la dirección que habían tomado para llegar hasta Margarita "Vaya… estas echa un desastre ¿que te paso?" Pregunto riendo la castaña "bueno eso no importa" dijo al ver que la Princesa de los sueños tenia una mirada no muy cuerda y no sabia como empezar "Vamos, vamos a tu casa, debes estar cansada" la tomo de un brazo para llevarla del lugar que la peli agua quería escapar.

Cuando llegaron a la casa –infierno- de Margarita, Julia sentó a la chica en la silla donde esta se encontraba antes mientras se servia una copa del vino ya abierto y miraba toda la casa, algo desaliñada para luego mirar rápidamente a la habitación de la chica, un desastre, tomo la copa de un solo trago mientras empezaba a tenerle lastima a Margarita, ya no se le servia… no viva seria mejor que terminaran todo

"Llévate esa muñeca" Dijo la miembro numero III de Pere Noel "me atormenta" Santa la miro y sonrió, Margarita simplemente le estaba facilitando las cosas

"Margarita, creo que es tiempo de que duermas" Julia la paro y la llevo a su habitacion "ya es tiempo para que descanses, ahora serás la bella durmiente" le dijo mientras la sentaba y peinaba su cabello en sus clásicas coletas

"Bella durmiente" la ojos color agua marina simplemente repetía sonriendo mientras acariciaba una de sus coletas sin darle importancia a lo que había empezado hacer julia con aquella muñeca ladeo su cabeza al ver que ella ahora tenia un pequeño frasco muy conocido para ella en sus manos, era su regalo su medicina y lo que quedaba era para que ella pudiera dormir

"Vamos tómala" Animo la castaña "hora de tu descanso ya nos ayudaste mucho" seguía hablando "Adiós Margarita" fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ver como la chica tomaba rápidamente el frasco y lo pegaba a sus labios tomando su contenido de una manera fugaz

Los ultimas minutos para Margarita fueron desde lo sublime a lo caótico, vio a Julia irse –o eso creía- sintió su mente corriendo a mil por hora, sin embargo, lo ultimo que vio, con la ultima imagen con la que iría a la tumba seria, aquella muñeca, moviéndose hablándole regañándole, Margarita comenzó a gritar, a llorar de nuevo, ahora si tenia miedo de dormir, jalo sus coletas y grito de nuevo mientras podía jurar que la muñeca se estaba moviendo, pero no podía hacer nada ya el veneno hacia su efecto en ella, llevándosela de aquel lugar

Un sonido en seco contra el suelo fue lo último que escucho Julia, que estaba en la sala escuchando los gritos de una psicotica supuso que eso había sido todo, que había sido el fin, entro a la habitación de nuevo y vio a la muñeca, el contenedor de la pereza, suspiro cuando miro a Margarita en el suelo totalmente muerta, realmente ahora no servia, tomo la muñeca con cuidado y la saco de la casa, julia por un momento pudo jurar que vio a una peli verde por esa zona, pero debía ser su imaginación en Toragay no quedaba nadie…

Ella, Irina, Abyss, Julia, Santa, quien fuera, tenia el contenedor de la pereza, y nadie se lo quitaría

…

Una peli-rosa estaba sentada en medio de la ciudad fantasma de Toragay esperando la noticia que quería, se levanto al ver una peli verde acercase a ella con paso un tanto lento

"Que vista tan terrible ¿no?" se digirió a la joven peli verde quien no se inmuto nada por la vista

"Perdona por hacerte esperar" fue lo único que dijo mientras trata de no tocar a ningún cuerpo

"Gracias por el trabajo duro, ¿Cómo estuvo?" interrogo la peli-rosa al ver la cara de la chica que estaba muy neutral

"Parece que ya se llevaron el contenedor lejos…" fue lo único que dijo "este lugar huele fatal" agrego con una mueca

"Ya veo…" la peli rosa arqueo una ceja al comentario de la chica

"Ah, y este incidente sin duda tiene que ver con esa mujer Julia" dijo de manera natural mirando a su acompañante

"Creo que tendremos que examinar más a fondo a Pere Noel" dijo la mayor mientras caminaba para luego mirar a la peli verde "Vamos Gumillia, a Lucifenia"

"Si… Elluka"

* * *

N/A: Se los dije... loca...


End file.
